Covenant in ME
by Vearanniel
Summary: Sequel to THe Tale of Vearanniel. Vearanniels daughter must join the spartans from Halo to save ME. Halo, LOTR crossover! Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Halo. How sad but it's the truth!

Vearanniel was a good mother. She was kind and caring and loved all of us kids. Father, Legolas, was equally as loving to us. He always treated us like we were important to him.

Vearanniel took me and my brothers and sister to a wide medow. We often went there to have picnics. It was close to our home and it was full of rainbow and butterflies. The green grass seemed to be a luscious carpet everywhere. I loved it there. Some of my best times were had there.

When we were sitting there eating lembas and drinking milk, we heard a loud noise. Mother looked up with an alert expression on her face. Father looked intense.

"What was that?" he asked our mother.

"It is not a foe, I think. It does not feel evil."

We all sat there looking around when a large, scruffy looking man came over the rise. He was weirdly dressed and carried a large metal thing at his side.

"Which one of you is Faerwen?" he asked us gruffly.

I slowly got to my feet. There was no reason to be afraid of him, mother had said so. He looked at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"Well, you are pretty enough, but we will have to test your strength. You will have to come with me. The UNSC needs your help."

"What I am not leaving my family! Whats the UNSC anyway? Why do you need my help?"

"The UNSC is a group that is designed to protect people. We are all under threat from a group called the covenant. They want all of us dead. If you don't help us, your beautiful little planet will be wiped off the face of the planet and you and your little family will all be dead."

I was stunned. We were going to die? But how could I help? I wanted to that was for sure, but I was only one small person.

"I will do what I can. What is your name, sir?"

"I am sergeant Johnson," he said kindly. "We should go. If it is ok with your parents."

I looked at them. Mother had a look of pride in her eyes.

"Go my dear. Your father and I saved the world. Now it is your turn."

I nodded and went with Johnson to a small space ship that was behind the hill.

AN: Hoped you all liked it. Please R and R!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The space ship was not very big and looked slightly cramped I looked at it dolefully and began to wonder if this was for real. Johnson must have seen my confusion because he said

"This is just a pelican drop ship. The real space craft is orbiting Middle earths atmosphere."

"Oh I said," that really did make since to me. Mother had taught me all about the air and science. I particularly liked advanced calculus. It was so fun seeing how numbers fit together to make things. I love learning.

"We just have one stop to make. We have to go to Minas Tirith and pick someone else up to help us. It wont take long. Strap in."

I did so, brining the seat belt up and over myself. Johnson started the pelican up and we flew up and around the place and eventually we landed in the big field outside Gondor's capital city. I was a little startled by the roughness of the landing, but obviously Johnson had not trained to hard on flying aricraft. He was just a grunt laborer. I began to wonder who his boss was. He turned around in his seat and looked at me steadily.

"Do you want to stay here, or do you want to come with me and get Eldarion? It don't matter none to me, but you might be less bored to come. And his parents might be more willing to let him come with us if you are there." he said with his gruff voice.

I said that I would gladly go with him and the two of us left the ship and went into the city. Many people gave him odd stares, but when they saw that I was with him, the looked abashed and tried to stop. Really it was hard not to stare. I mean seriously, this guy was dressed like no one any of us had ever seen. He had a wary, almost cat likeness about him. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as the two of us climbed the tiers of the city. Eventually we ended up at the citadel.

"Let us in, wing boys, before I show you what this gun can do," he said unkindly to the guard. He looked startled and looked at me with confusion. I gave him a soft, understanding smile and rolled my eyes. Johnson needed a lesson in manners, but here was neither the time, nor the place. Soon though, we would begin our lessons on etiquette.

The guard opened the door for us an announced our arrival to King Aragorn. WE walked through the throne room and stopped at the big throne.

"Faerwen!!!!!" Arwen cried when she saw me. "My how you have grown. How fares your mother? Is she doing well? Oh, how I wish we could all live closer together. But alas. Why have you come here? Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Johnson said, "The covenant armada is on its way here and the UNSC needs your son and this young lady to come with us. They are the ones who know this area well enough and their part elvish blood will allow them to use the Mjolnir armor. Please let us take your child. The lady Vearanniel allowed us to take her daughter, surly you can spare your son."

Arwen nodded dutifully. "Of course, Vearanniel is the most intelligent person that I know. She knows what is best." she turned to a servant. "GO fetch my son. He is needed."

We all stood around awkwardly for a while and then Eldarion came. I was surprised, I hadn't seen him in several years and he was now, well, hot. Before he was scrawny and pale like some sort of gamin nerd. Now he was tall, dark and handsome like his dad. He looked at me with surprise when he saw me as well. I felt myself grow a little embarrassed when I realized I had been staring. He gave me a very coy smile.

Aragorn looked at hi son proudly. He filled his son in on the situation quickly.

"Now, you will save the world, just like I did," he said with satisfaction.

"Not quite. Your son is going to have a tougher enemy and a gun. Come on now. We need to get these to little un's trained up ASAP."

The three of us left the city and returned to the pelican. We then prepared to leave ME's atmosphere and we went into a big, and I mean huge, Frigate. We were greeted by a man that was at least 7 feet tall and I just couldn't help myself. All the emotions of the day got to me and I fainted dead away.


End file.
